


Ghost in the House

by magicsophicorn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4919353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/pseuds/magicsophicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma got a puppy which she may or may not have forgotten to tell her wife about...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost in the House

There was only one possible explanation, Regina thought, and that was that she was going mad.

Standing in the hallway in her stockings, with one shoe in her hand, she huffed in frustration.

"Emma," Regina yelled to her wife, who was upstairs putting on her makeup, "have you seen my other black Leboutin? I can't find it."

After a moment's pause she heard Emma yell back down at her.

"Try the shoe closet, where you always put all your shoes…"

Regina ground her teeth in annoyance at Emma's patronising tone. Where did she think she'd been looking? The Enchanted Forest?

"It's not there!" She yelled back. She really needed to find that damn shoe. Their guests would be here any minute and those were the only shoes that really worked with this outfit.

"Maybe ghost got it?" Emma yelled down the stairs, and Regina gave up on any idea that Emma might help her find her missing shoe. Really, a ghost. How ridiculous.

Dumping her single solitary black Leboutin back in its place in the shoe closet, Regina strode to the kitchen to check on the food warming in the oven. As she entered the doorway her foot caught on something and she stumbled forward, only just managing to catch herself before she fell into the counter. Looking back she discovered that the culprit was none other than her missing shoe. She bent down and picked it up, her hand instantly getting covered in a clear slimy substance. The shoe itself looked like it had been in a fight with a dragon and lost badly. What on earth had happened to it? If she didn't know better she almost might start believing Emma's ghost theory.

Before she could ponder it for too long the doorbell rang. Regina set the shoe down on the kitchen counter and went to open the door.

She greeted Belle and Ruby warmly, taking their coats and the bottle of wine they had brought with them as she showed them into the house.

"So where is he then?" Ruby asked excitedly.

"I've been dying to meet him," Belle added.

Regina wracked her brains trying to think of who they could be referring to but only drew a blank. Just as she was about to ask them what on earth they were talking about, both women suddenly crouched down while uttering a chorus of 'oohs' and 'aaahs'. Thoroughly perplexed, Regina turned to face the direction they were looking in and was shocked to see a small puppy bounding out of the living room towards them. When it reached them it began yapping in excitement as Belle and Ruby both fussed over it.

"I see you two have met Ghost already then."

Regina looked up from the puppy to see Emma descending the stairs with a delighted smile on her face.

Suffice to say, Regina was very, very, confused.

"Emma, why is there a puppy in our house?"

Emma froze on the stairs, the beginnings of a look appearing on her face that Regina had come to think of as her 'I'm sorry I broke something, please don't murder me' expression.

"Uh, because he's our new puppy that I told you about a few days ago…"

Regina glared at her. She had definitely not been told about this, because if she had she most certainly would not have agreed.

"I'm sure I told you… Didn't I tell you? … Shit. I forgot to tell you, didn't I?"

Suddenly the fate of her poor shoe, and Emma's response about Ghost getting it made a whole lot more sense. She couldn't decide who she was more annoyed at.

"We are not having a puppy," she stated firmly, folding her arms across her chest.

Emma hurried down the rest of the stairs to join them in the hall.

"I'm sorry I forgot to tell you Regina, but please don't take it out on the dog, he's…"

"He destroyed my shoe!" Regina interrupted, making Emma wince.

"He's just a puppy, he doesn't know any better. I'll train him so he won't do it anymore and in the meantime we'll just keep the closet door shut. Please don't make me take him back Regina, he's so adorable and besides I won’t get my deposit on him back if I do, his breed is kind of expensive… But they're the ones from Game of Thrones so it's totally worth it!"

Regina opened her mouth to give a resounding 'No', but then she made the fatal mistake of looking at the damn puppy. He was sitting at her feet looking up at her, his tongue was poking out of his mouth and he had one ear up and one ear down. He cocked his head to one side, and just like when Emma did the same thing, Regina knew she was a goner. Only a monster could resist that face, and she hadn't been one of those for a very long time.

"Alright, fine," she sighed, "he can stay. But you are taking him for walks and cleaning up after him!"

\-------------------------------

Regina felt absolutely awful. This was one of the worst periods she'd had in months. She'd already taken painkillers but it still felt like her insides were trying to claw their way out of her. Plus her hormones were all over the place. She desperately wanted to cuddle with Emma, but the Sheriff was unfortunately on a late shift and wouldn't be back for hours.

Just as she was considering calling the station and claiming she had an emergency, she felt a weight on her legs. She looked over the other side of the couch to see that Ghost had jumped up and was padding across her blanket covered legs towards her. When he reached her middle he flopped down, half on the couch and half on her stomach.

"Get off mutt, I don't want you giving me fleas," she said, although she was already having to fight the urge to pet the thing. He really was very cute.

Ghost whined and rested his head on his paws, and Regina gave into the urge to stroke him. In the absence of Emma, cuddling the puppy was actually a fairly good alternative.

"Maybe you're not so bad after all," she muttered as she tickled Ghost behind the ears. He barked in agreement.

\-------------------------------

Emma rubbed the back of her neck as she wandered through the hallway. Late shifts really were the worst. Finishing at 1am was no fun at all.

She paused when she realised a light was on in the living room. Regina didn't usually wait up for her. Emma poked her head round the door to see her wife asleep on the sofa, a blanket over her, and Ghost curled up around her stomach.

Emma slid her phone out of her pocket and quickly took a photo, the scene was far too adorable not to.

She should probably wake Regina so that she could move up to bed though, her back wouldn't thank her if she spent the whole night on the couch.

Emma was just leaning over to gently shake Regina's shoulder when Ghost opened his eyes and began growling.

"Whoa, hey buddy, it's just me," Emma said, reaching instead to ruffle his head. However as soon as she reached for Regina again Ghost started to growl once more.

"Hey! She needs to go to bed or her back will hurt, I'm not being mean I swear," she said, obviously a bit louder than she'd intended because Regina's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey," she said sleepily.

"Hey," Emma replied, then leaned forward to kiss her wife softly on the lips, "I was trying to wake you so you could move up to bed, but someone here didn't want me to."

Emma nodded her head towards Ghost, who was happily licking Regina's fingers.

"He does seem to have taken rather a liking to me doesn't he?"

She held out her hand to Emma, who took it and helped her up, causing Ghost to leap to the floor. Regina raised a hand and caressed Emma's cheek. From the wetness she felt, Emma was pretty sure it was the one that Ghost had just been licking. Lovely.

"I guess that means your facial expressions aren't the only thing you two have in common after all," she said with a little smirk before sauntering out of the room, the blanket draped round her shoulders like a queenly robe.

Emma opened her mouth indignantly and glanced down at Ghost, who was staring up at her, mouth open and tongue hanging out…

Okay maybe Regina had a point after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Written from a prompt from beanflicking-motherteresa on tumblr.
> 
> Please feel free to send me prompts here or on [tumblr](http://magicsophicorn.tumblr.com).


End file.
